fatal_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:X Heart of Steel x/Superman (Modern Age) Feats and Statistics
=Abtract= Superman. The Man of Steel. The Man of Tomorrow. The Last Son of Krypton. They are names and epithets known throughout the world to belong to mankind's very first fictional superhero. He started a genre that has lasted for over eighty years and has remained globally relevant and popular that entire time. Created by Jerry Siegel and Joe Shuster in 1938, the character has evolved into a symbol that can be recognized all across the planet. Because of this, many have argued over his power and pitted him in battles against every other fictional character imaginable. The purpose of this blog will be to list, calculate, and analyze Superman's all-time greatest feats of strength, speed, and durability during his Modern Age career ranging from 1986-2018 (present time). However, when discussing Superman's power, it is first important to remember the reason he was created in the first place. He was a character created to win. To succeed in every goal he sets his mind to accomplishing. He's not meant to lose. He's not meant to fail. He's not meant to have limits or weaknesses. He is Superman. Now, of course, for narrative convenience and drama for the plot, he's placed in danger, sometimes loses a fight, or gets taken out of the equation some other way, but his side always wins. When it's just up to him, he always finds a way to win. Always. For the purposes of this blog, I'm going to use Superman's most powerful feats from the Modern and New Ages. That means I am not discounting anything as an outlier. Yes, sometimes Superman shows a feat of extraordinary power, but then goes back to his "normal" levels of power the next issue. If this only happened once, I would consider it an outlier. But it doesn't. It consistently happens time and time again. One second he's pushing solar systems, the next he's shown straining with a planet. He's faster than the Flash in one issue and the next he's under light speed. The flux of Superman's powers can be explained a number of ways, but ultimately, it all comes down to writer choice and narrative convenience. The simple truth is that Superman is as powerful as he needs to be. Whatever obstacle he alone is up against, his power will rise to the occasion to defeat the threat. With that said, I will show you why Superman is one of the most powerful fictional characters ever created. =Speed= Reality-Blitzing Missiles Introduction: This is a Post-Crisis speed feat from the Final Crisis storyline for Superman of New Earth, Overman of Earth-10, and Captain Marvel of Earth-5 that has them completely outpacing and destroying the "Reality-Blitzing Missiles" theatening to destroy the entire DC Multiverse. Basically, the multiverse was being threatened by Mandrakk the Dark Monitor (a being from a race so large that entire universes are microscopic to them) with his goal being to "sterilize" and wipe all life of the entire multiverse, absorbing each and every individual's life energy into himself. Superman calls the Monitors a race of vampire gods, which is a very fitting description concerning the overall plan. Original Thread here for comments and supporting claims The Threat: Below, I will first prove that these missiles were, in fact, intended to destroy entire universes, as stated by the comic issue itself and DC's official release of their Multiversal Map, which gives a description of the Monitors' ship classes. Something to mention is that the terms "world(s)" and "universe(s)" are often used synonymously when talking of the DC Multiverse within the comics themselves. After the Infinite Crisis storyline, the DC Multiverse was compartmentalized into 52 known universes, which is what Superman is referring to in the above panel concerning the impending danger. Next, the missiles being talked about are stated to be "Reality-Blitzing Missiles," which gives them a relatively fast sounding speed connotatively. The definition this site gives for a speed blitz is "the act of attacking their opponent before they are capable of perceiving or reacting to them." However, even though the whole ordeal is actually stated to take place in the time between a heartbeat, I will be giving several different time spans to accurately prove the speed of this feat. The Feat: Below, you will find evidence for how large a single DC universe is, the feat itself, and how long it supposedly took. According to Post-Crisis Adam Strange, after taking Superman into the far reaches of space, a single universe in DC Comics is at least 100 trillion light years across (it is certainly more, but this is the only concrete statement currently available without relying on conjecture). Using that distance and the fact that these missiles were going to wipe all life in the DC Multiverse at a very rapid rate (blitzing reality), we can lowball how fast Superman, Overman, and Marvel had to be travelling to stop them. I say lowball because they were going to blitz through the entire multiverse, not just a singular universe. And while the issue said they blitzed the "reality-blitzing missiles" in between a single heartbeat, I will be giving three separate distinctions for their speed. Outlier?: It must be noted that this is toward the end of Post-Crisis Superman's career from 1986-2011 (before his reintroduction in Rebirth). Superman's specific storyline for Final Crisis took place in 2009 and wasn't contradicted as an outlier either before or after the feat. Actually, it's the contrary. Four years prior in 2005, Superman performs a flying feat in Infinite Crisis from Earth to Krypton (located in the Andromeda Galaxy) in under five minutes that places him billions of times faster than light. If anything, this feat is just a solidification of Superman's growing power, as he's always been a character to grow in power the longer he lives under a yellow sun. Reaction and Combat Speed: As you can see from the scans, they didn't just catch up to the missiles; they also encircled them before making contact (as evidenced in the middle missile that Superman destroys) using a rolling scissors maneuver often employed by fighter pilots with ships that have similar speed and thrust capabilities as their own. To perform such a maneuver at such high speeds, the pilots (Superman, Overman, and Marvel) would have to be reacting to the very complex movements their trying to perform. Thus, the feat does not just qualify for travel speed, but also reaction speed as well. Result: 100 trillion light years per 1 second = 3,155,692,600,000,000,000,000 c (3.15 sextillion c) =Strength= Pushes a Solar System http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:The_real_cal_howard/Superman,_the_Prince_of_Pushing Book of Infinite Pages Introduction: Beginning with Superman's first superpower, I could and will list some of Superman's other greatest feats of strength, but none of them really matter in the long run due to what I stated before... Superman is as strong as he needs to be. And it doesn't get any stronger than lifting a Book of Infinite Pages. The Feat: The issue states numerous times that the Book of Infinite Pages is indeed infinite, which means it has infinite mass. Superman and Captain Marvel from Earth-5 lift the book themselves before Captain Marvel cannot handle the strain of it anymore and the shock wave blasts him back and transforms him back into Billy Batson. Superman was shown to be relatively unaffected by the weight of the book or the blast, since he's coaching Captain Marvel through the process and checks on Billy after the blast. Along with the fact that Superman has always had greater feats of strength than Captain Marvel in the past, this proves that Superman was still lifting infinity. After all, infinity divided by two is still infinity. Arguments: Immediately after they are blasted back, Ultraman from Earth-3 lifts the book by himself and presents it to his master, saying that he read to the end of the book and "evil wins." Some argue that, since Ultraman read to the end of the book, that means it isn't infinite. However, we know this isn't the case. Ultraman states that evil wins while talking about the Final Crisis event. However, evil doesn't win. Cosmic Armor Superman destroys the threat and later Superman destroys Darkseid's essence. Good wins. What Ultraman "read" was just a possible future in the infinite multitude of futures contained within the book. Again, we know he's wrong because evil didn't win. And for those who say that Ultraman lifted the book, but Superman needed Captain Marvel's help, Ultraman is just an alternate version of Superman. Feats scale to both of them. And Superman has overpowered and defeated Ultraman many ties in the past, as seen below. Result: Infinite Strength =Durability= Anti-Sunlight Absorption from Mageddon The Feat: After being freed from the Mageddon, Superman travels to its core and absorbs all of the anti-sunlight powering it, stated within the issue to be enough energy to vaporize half a galaxy. It should be noted that the anti-sunlight was actually weakening Superman instead of empowering him. So, while being weakened, he absorbed half a galaxy's worth of gravitational binding energy. And afterward, he was completely unaffected and unharmed, proving this is one of the minimum levels of his durability. Calculations: If we take the comment in the issue at face value and account only for the gravitational binding energy of the Milky Way Galaxy and divide that number by two, since it was stated to be able to destroy "half a galaxy," we get... GBE of the Milky Way = 1.268e+66 Joules Divide by 2 (half the galaxy) = 6.34e+65 Joules Which is enough to destroy around one hundred billion star systems. However, the issue specifies that it would "vaporize" half a galaxy, not just blow it apart. Vaporization takes considerably more power. Approximately 25,700 Joules per cubic centimeter. NASA states the volume of the Milky Way Galaxy to be 1.6e+66 cubic centimeters (https://spacemath.gsfc.nasa.gov/weekly/5Page65.pdf). 25,700 Joules required for vaporization x 1.6e+66 cubic centimeters = 4.112e+70 Joules 4.112e+70 Joules / 2 (half the galaxy) = 2.056e+70 Joules Result: Low End: 6.34e+65 Joules (Multi-Star System level) High End: 2.056e+70 Joules (Multi-Galaxy level) New Genesis and Apokolips Planetary Collision Introduction: In the Death of the New Gods story arc, Superman survives at the center of a planetary collision between New Genesis and Apokolips. Both planets exist outside the usual confines of the DC multiverse in a realm called the Sphere of the Gods and are stated to be much larger than the usual planets located in the multiverse. The original calculation for this feat (https://www.narutoforums.org/xfa-blog-entry/superman-tanks-planetary-collision.18296/) made the assumption that the entire planet Earth would only displace the waters of a lake on New Genesis. However, we get a very good glimpse of just how small planets are to normal beings existing on New Genesis and Apokolips and they're roughly the size of eyeballs (much smaller than the original calculation) with Orion saying Earth would be "a speck." Note that when one is transported through a Boom Tube to the Sphere of the Gods, their size is altered to accommodate their existence in such a plane. However, it is shown and stated that they receive no power boost from this change. It is solely so the inhabitants of those worlds can see and interact with newcomers. The Feat: Superman tanks the collision of these two colossal planets without sustaining any injury whatsoever. Even Orion and The Source are surprised by this. Superman had to tank the entire force of these two planets colliding, not just the surface area of his body, since he was being sandwiched in between both as they collapsed onto one another. To get the approximate force of this, we need to calculate the proposed size of those two planets. Calculations: In the pictures above, you can see the tiny planets burning around Superman and Orion to be about the size of an eyeball. Orion says the actual Earth would be a mere speck compared to New Genesis (implying the planets burning were a lot larger than Earth), so let's use the eyeball visual as a low end estimation. The average human eyeball is about 24 millimeters in diameter. The Earth is 12,742 kilometers in diameter. By dividing one over the other, we can get an approximate size multiplier and apply it to Earth and New Genesis. 12,742 km / 24 millimeters = 530,916,667 Multiply that number by the size of the planet Earth... 12,742 km x 530,916,667 = 6.7649402e+12 kilometers (New Genesis) Using the planetary parameters calculator we can plug that number into the calculator to get a lower limit yield of 3.346E+58 Joules and an upper limit yield of 9.618E+74 Joules to destroy New Genesis. And since New Genesis and Apokolips are the same size, double the number (6.692e+58 Joules and 1.9236e+75 Joules respectively) to get the destructive energy of both planets slamming into one another. However, that is just one size given for the two planets. In another issue, it is stated that the original planet that broke in half to create New Genesis and Apokolips "dwarfed galaxies." This would fit more in line with Orion's original dialogue of the Earth being a speck and Superman being a microbe when compared to New Genesis. Therefore, if we low ball it and say that New Genesis and Apokolips are each only half the size of the Milky Way Galaxy (a relatively small galaxy when compared to others), then the new size of New Genesis and Apokolips would be 50,000 light years in diameter (or 4.73037e+17 kilometers). Plugging that number into the planetary parameters calculator and then doubling the yields to equate for both New Genesis and Apokolips smashing into one another, we get a low end yield of 2.288E+73 Joules, which actually fits pretty well with our original high end estimate and a high end yield of 4.598e+94 Joules. Honestly, I feel like our mid end below is probably the most accurate. Result: Low End: 6.692e+58 Joules (Multi-Solar System level) Mid End: 1.9236e+75 Joules (Multi-Galaxy level) High End: 4.598e+94 Joules (Universe level) =Attack Potency= Fighting Darkseid =Final Conclusion= Strength: Infinite Speed: 3,155,692,600,000,000,000,000 c (3.15 sextillion c) Category:Blog posts